The Creature
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta did a terrible thing to save Bra. Now he has to live with the consequenses...Rating just in case. Rating will go to 'm' in chapter 4.
1. Prologue

ViperVegeta: I'm HERE! This is my second story, and for those who are reading the first one, I'm so sorry, but it's nearly finished! Plese don't hurt me! Now, this one isn't Yaoi, there aren't any weird pairings, ect. (How could I? You ask?) Well, this one was well and truely right into the story before I started to really like my Yaoi stories. /ducks from thrown apple/ Hey!

ChibiVegeta: Stop moving, they'll hit you, then they'll stop! You are so dumb sometimes! /to readers/ Anyway, I wasn't here when she started writing this one, it just sort of happened, so I convinced her to post it.

VV: I hope you like this one! The usual warnings: Violence, Blood, People getting hurt, ect. Oh come on. This is a story written about an anime that is about fighting! How can there not be any 'getting hurt'?

CV: By the way, we don't own the anime series, unfortunately.

VV: But I wish I did own a certain sexy Saiyan Prince... /eyes CV/

CV: /yelps and runs off/

VV: /laughs/ He's only a child, how could you think that of me? /reads previous entry/ Oh. Well, I'm not like that, but he _is_ the younger version of that sexy Prince...hehehe...On with the story! /slips into fantasyland with images of her and the Prince/

Chapter 1.

Vegeta woke from a nightmare bolt upright, mouth open in a silent scream, breathing heavily, and with sweat glistening on his forehead. Bulma stirred next to him and he set his face so as not to worry her.

"What's up honey?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Vegeta replied, though he knew it was a lie. Bulma seemed to buy it though, and she turned onto her side, asleep within moments. Vegeta got out of bed quietly and dressed, intending to go to the gravity room and train, but he did a double take when he looked into the bathroom mirror. Two tiny, round scars _glowed_ on his neck, and he realized that the nightmare that had woken his up had been a reality. He looked out of the window and saw a full moon come out from behind the clouds, and his whole body went stiff.

'_What's going on, what's happening to me?' _His body twitched, and he could move again so he went back into the bedroom.

"Bulma, wake up!" He said urgently, shaking her awake, and as she sat up a sliver of moonlight appeared on his back, and he went rigid again.

"Ack!"

"Vegeta, what's happening to you?" Bulma asked, getting out of bed and grabbing his shoulders. "Snap out of it Vegeta!" She shook him, and the moonlight disappeared as the clouds covered the moon again so he could move. His legs gave out underneath him and he fell to his knees, hitting the floor with a thud, and Bulma went and shut the curtains, sensing some sort of connection between the moonlight and Vegeta's momentary paralysis, though she was not sure if she was right or not. She turned back to Vegeta, who was trying to stand up, and she helped him to sit on the bed.

"Do you remember what happened a few weeks ago when that creature nearly took Bra?" Vegeta asked.

"I only remember what I saw when I got there; Bra sitting in a corner, screaming for all she was worth, covered in your blood, and you hanging from that _thing_ by your neck, unconscious. Trunks blasted it, it dropped you, then Trunks vaporized it." Bulma said nervously. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything."

--Flashback—

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 2:30. He did not know what had woken him up, but he got out of bed, put on some jeans, and left the bedroom. He sensed that so0mething was wrong, and he felt a ki signature that he did not recognize. It was near Bra's room, so he headed that way. He pushed the door open quietly, and looked around, then nearly yelled in fright at what he saw. A person –about 7 feet tall- was standing over Bra, and the little girl was looking at it, openmouthed, not seeming to be able to breathe. Her eyes darted away from the gaze of the person and met Vegeta's and she let out a tiny squeak of fear, then the person grabbed her by the neck and turned around, using her for a shield.

"Let her go." Vegeta said forcefully, not taking his eyes off Bra's.

"And then you'll blast me. No, I'm not stupid Vegeta, and yes, I know exactly who you are. But you don't know who I am." The person said. "You can call me Acura, one of the last Vampires left on Earth."

"But I blew up your planet over twenty years ago, I thought none of you survived!"

"Obviously you are mistaken. I was already here on Earth when Vammit was destroyed, so I had to stay here. When I heard that you live her, and that you had a family, I searched for you to take my revenge. You destroyed my family, so I was going to destroy yours, but I've changed my mind, and I'm going to make you a deal. If you want your daughter back, then you have to do exactly as I say." Acura hissed, sounding extremely pleased with himself. Vegeta looked at Acura properly for the first time, and he was surprised at how human he looked. The only major differences were that Acura was, obviously, 7 feet tall, his eyes were bright and orange colored, and his skin seemed white. Maybe this was only because the only light source was the moon, but Saiyan sight was much more acute than other species' sight, so Vegeta did not think this was the case. He looked back at Bra again and Acura tightened his hold around her. Bra wriggled her head a bit and was able to free her mouth.

"Daddy…" She whimpered, and Vegeta made up his mind.

"Fine, but you don't hurt her." He growled, and Acura smiled evilly.

"Come here." He said, pointing at the floor just in front of himself, and Vegeta, though he didn't want to, walked forward. "Now don't move." Acura hissed, then leaned forward and sank his sharp teeth into the side of Vegeta's neck. Bra screamed, and Vegeta cried out as his blood ran into Acura's mouth, then Acura forced a wrist in between Vegeta's teeth. "Bite." He said past the blood that he was greedily sucking from Vegeta's neck, that was flowing into his mouth and down his front, staining Bra's clothes, and Vegeta bit, as though an invisible being was making him. His sharp Saiyan canine teeth pierced Acura's skin, the blood flowed down his throat, and the strength in his jaws crushed Acura's wrist, but he managed to force himself to let go. Bra gathered her senses for a moment and threw a tiny ki-ball into Acura's stomach, and he dropped the girl, who hit the floor with a thud and crept into a corner, crying and screaming for all she was worth, and with Vegeta's blood soaking her clothes. Acura stood up straight, holding a limp, nearly unconscious Vegeta in his teeth, and he looked at the girl. An evil smile formed, and he took a step towards her, but he was thrown against the opposite wall by a ki-blast from the door. Trunks was standing there, another ki-ball ready, but then he saw that Vegeta 3was hanging from Acura's mouth, and the ki-ball doubled in size. Acura dropped Vegeta, who fell to the floor in a heap, and the ki-ball was thrown with a yell, vaporizing him instantly. Trunks ran into the room and turned Vegeta onto his back while Bulma tried to comfort her crying daughter. The thirteen-year-old gasped when he saw how much flesh had been torn and shredded form Vegeta's neck, and he picked him up carefully and rushed him to the Regeneration Tank that they had been able to build recently.

"Thank Kami we figured out how to build one." Trunks muttered as he stripped Vegeta quickly and put him in the machine with an oxygen mask over his face. He watched as the tank began filling with green liquid, then left to see how Bulma was coping with Bra. Bulma had managed to calm her down a bit, and she was telling her what had happened when Trunks entered the room.

"…and then he made Daddy bite his hand." The girl howled, and started crying again.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Trunks destroyed him, and your daddy's going to get better. Don't worry Bra, he's gone now." Bulma said soothingly.

"Yeah, I put him in the new Regeneration Tank. He can't die, and he'll probably be out of there, good as new, by sunup, Bra." Trunks said, sitting down on the floor next to them.

--End Flashback—

"The Vampires turn into massive creatures at the first full moon after being 'made', but they can't control it the first time. After the first full moon they can do it whenever they want, and they have complete control, but the first time they become insane creatures, destroying anything in their search for blood." Vegeta finished heavily, holding his head in his hands. "I wish I'd never done what he said, but I couldn't let him have Bra!" He exclaimed. He stood up and walked across the room, then turned and looked straight at Bulma. "Even without the moonlight directly on me I'm going to change, just not as fast."

"What are you going to do? You can't go outside, you'll change before you get past the boundaries, but if you stay you might end up killing us!" Bulma almost hissed in a scared tone. "Wait! What if Goku used Instant Transmission to take you away from here?"

"That baka? Then what? He'd have to fight me, and he might have to kill me!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"But he could be your only chance of not hurting anyone at all." Bulma said firmly, and though he would not admit to wanting or needing Goku's help, he knew that Bulma was right.

"Fine. You get on the phone and tell him to come over here then." Vegeta scowled, and Bulma went to her closet.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she started dressing. Vegeta went over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I have no idea. He said, then let go of her and sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands again. Bulma finished dressing quickly, brushed her hair out, then put the main light on and picked up the phone.

"Chi-Chi, can you get Goku to come over here as quickly as possible please? Yes, it's serious Chi-Chi. Thank-you." She hung up and turned to look at Vegeta, who for once did not have some sort of angry comeback for the situation. A moment later Goku appeared in the hall, dressed in his usual orange gi, but his trademark smile was gone.

"Chi-Chi said that something was wrong." He said, stepping into the room, and Vegeta stood up.

"Goku, can you take him as far away from any civilization as possible? He's going to turn into some sort of creature and attack everyone in sight, and you are going to have to fight him, but don't kill him. We'll explain properly when you two get back, but right now there isn't time." Bulma said, and Goku nodded. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist, put two fingers to his forehead, and they disappeared. Bulma looked at the spot where Vegeta had been standing, and burst into tears that were overdue for release. "Please come back Vegeta…" She whimpered.

VV: Dum Dum Dum! Do you like this so far? I had so much fun writing the flashback, I hope you liked that bit a lot! lol Please press that little lavender button and tell me what you think! If you don't like it, then why the hell are you reading this part? You would have clicked the 'back' button a while ago, so I don't expect flamers! Oh, if you do waste your time flaming, then I'll post the flame in the next chapter so everyone else can see how pathetic your insults are! Do you really think typed insults will hurt me?

CV: /clangs her over the head with brick, knocks her out/ Now that I've stopped her raving... But the 'post the pathetic flamers' thing is a real intent. Also, she has goodies to give to all her reviewers, and we will post the best review also! She wants to showeveryone what a good reader you can be, and give you insentive to review! Socookies to the best reviews! If anyone doesn't like the 'post pathetic flamers' thing, then don't complain to , just tell us in a review, and we'll stop it. We don't want to be thrown out!


	2. The Battle

ViperVegeta: Hello! reads reviews OH DEAR KAMI! I am SO SORRY Starshimmereddragon! People! Starshimmereddragon is my best friend, and is my beta reader for this story! She is the one who convinced me to post this in the first place, and I promised her that I would put her up as my beta reader! StarshimmeredDragon can you forgive me? PLEASE!!!

ChibiVegeta: Oh shut up already! You're hurting my ears! She will forgive you! She is a nice person, why should she not forgive you? Ok, I'm going to ask you StarshimmeredDragon, will you please forgive her? and save my hearing? At the rate she is wailing for forgiveness I'll be deaf by the time you review!

VV: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!

CV: All right already! People, I might be able to calm her down by the end of the chapter, so the notes to reviewers will be there! Please read them!

Chapter 2.

Vegeta and Goku appeared in the desert, and Vegeta wrenched his arm out of Goku's grip.

"Just don't kill me." He said, scowling, then his whole body went rigid and his eyes opened in surprise. Goku jumped away a few meters so he wouldn't be too near during this, then his eyes became as round as dinner plates, and he couldn't look away. Vegeta screamed in rage and pain, then wings erupted from his shoulder blades; shredding the shirt he had been wearing. They were black, and had a span of twenty feet from shoulder to tip when stretched out fully (think of Nova Shenron's wings for appearance). Vegeta's body grew in height until he was a good fifteen feet tall, the jeans he had had on being torn to ribbons, and he screamed as his skin changed and became black like his wings. Claws grew from what were his fingers, making them lethal, and he screamed again as his muscles grew to match his body in proportion. A strong, muscled tail grew out from behind him until it was ten feet long, and it thrashed around, making the ground shake every time it hit. Vegeta's screams turned into an unearthly screech as his jaws lengthened, and his teeth became fangs that were almost a foot long at the front. His eyes turned turquoise, and the whites and pupils disappeared to make them solid colored, then he stood up on the balls of his feet and screeched again. His ears moved back on his skull, became longer and pointed, and Goku's mind matched them to Piccolo's, for some strange reason. Vegeta's hair grew longer, it became messy and wild and reached down to his waist, though the defining widow's peak remained prominent.

It was finished, and Vegeta breathed deeply through the nostril slits at the end of his snout, then turned and narrowed his eyes at Goku, having picked up his scent. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan, and Vegeta lunged at him, but he dodged and rammed his elbows into the back of Vegeta's neck, sending him into the sand with a massive crash. Vegeta got up and swung his claws at Goku, but Goku dodged again and punched him in the chest. Vegeta took a moment to get up from that, but when he was ready he attacked again and again, intent on killing the thing that kept knocking him into the ground.

""""Kakarrot!"""" Vegeta's voice broke into his mind, and Goku almost got hit.

""""What?"""" He dodged expertly, flying away from, and around the flailing claws.

""""Don't get cut, what ever you do. You'll get paralyzed, and then I'll end up eating you."""" Vegeta growled. """"I don't have control over this form, Kakarrot, anything could happen.""""

""""How are you talking to me then?""""

""""We're both Saiyan, so there is a telepathic link between us.""""

""""Oh."""" Goku replied. Then punched him, sending him flying. """"Hey, Vegeta, can you use ki in this form?""""

""""I don't think so, but when I've gotten used to this form you might have to power up to Super Saiyan 3."""" Vegeta was right, he was starting to move more easily, and Goku had already powered up to Super Saiyan 2 to deal with Vegeta's increased speed. """"Kakarrot, I need to have blood if I an going to be able to turn back eventually."""" Vegeta telepathed.

""""Then follow me, if you can."""" Goku started flying away from him, but he stayed close enough to keep Vegeta's attention, and Vegeta followed him, still trying to attack him. "Come on…" Goku muttered, and Vegeta screeched in frustration, then spread his wings to their fullest extent and leapt off the ground, flying to get to Goku now.

He nearly caught him, and Goku let out a yell of fright, trying to keep out of Vegeta's grasp. They were flying fast now, and Goku had led him near some farmland, hoping that a few stock animals might be enough to help Vegeta return to his normal form. He was right. As soon as Vegeta spotted the field of bulls he shifter his attention to them, landing in the paddock with an earth-shaking thud, and he immediately caught one of the animals. As soon as his claws grazed the animals' side it collapsed, and he drove his claws through it, then picked it up and started tearing flesh from its body ravenously. Goku watched, somewhat horror-struck, as Vegeta did this to three of the animals, blood and flesh being thrown all over the paddock, then he threw a small ki-ball at Vegeta. """"I think you've had enough, Vegeta."""" He though to him, and Vegeta turned and screeched at him, then leapt off the ground and started attacking him again.

""""The blood has made me stronger and faster Kakarrot. You'll have to turn to Super Saiyan 3 and knock me out; otherwise all hell could break loose. Keep me immobilized until dawn, then I'll change back when the sunlight gets on to me."""" Vegeta telepathed to him, attacking ferociously. """"You saw what happened to those bolls, don't let the same happen to yourself."""" His tone was heavy, and it was clear he was not pleased at needing Goku's help, but there was no one else who was strong enough. Goku was hesitant about turning to Super Saiyan 3; he might lose control himself, and kill Vegeta, because Super Saiyan 3 was a very unstable form. He had immeasurable power, but there was little control. """"What the hell are you waiting for? Bloody do it already!""""

""""But what if I lose control? I could kill you!"""" Goku narrowly missed getting clawed that time.

""""Then it's better me dying than the whole planet turning into what I am now. You don't have to be Super Saiyan 3 for long, and once you have knocked me out you can change back. Just hurry the hell up!"""" Vegeta screamed into his mind, and Goku knew that he was right. He dodged another attack and started leading him back to the desert, then when he got there he started drawing power into himself, and he changed into Super Saiyan 3 with a scream that could be heard miles away. The intensity of the flares of ki deflected Vegeta's claws, and he actually blew him out of the air with the power he was emitting. His hair grew long, reaching all the way down his back and almost to his ankles, then he turned to Vegeta and started attacking him at an almost insane level. Blow after blow rained down on Vegeta, and soon he could hardly move and was straining for breath.

""""Vegeta, I don't want to do this."""" Goku telepathed, ready to strike the final blow, and Vegeta screeched at him.

""""I'm not going to hold back from killing you if I get the upper hand, Kakarrot, so bloody do it already! I'm not giving you a choice!"""" Vegeta yelled at him, and Goku smashed his fist into the side of Vegeta's head. He was thrown into the air and hit the ground with a sickening smack that almost turned Goku's stomach. Goku changed back to Super Saiyan and flew near Vegeta, trying to see if that was it, but Vegeta did not get up. He could sense Vegeta's ki though, so he knew that he hadn't killed him, and he turned back to normal and landed next to the still form.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta." He said and sat down, knowing that he could wake up yet hoping that wouldn't so he did not have to do that again. "I really am sorry." Suddenly he sensed an approaching ki and powered up to Super Saiyan, but it was just Gohan, and he relaxed as he landed.

"Hey Dad. Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked, and Goku powered down.

"You're looking at him. He said, and pointed at the creature that was drawing small, labored breaths.

"Holy crap!" Gohan exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he looked at Vegeta. "Bulma said it might not be pretty, but Jeezus! You really went all out!"

"I had to all the way to Super Saiyan 3, but he didn't give me another option. If he'd scratched me he would have eaten me." Goku said sadly. He was not proud at having to beat Vegeta like that.

"Wow. Hey, Bulma told me to give this to you, to give to him when he wakes up." Gohan handed Goku a capsule. "There are clothes and senzu beans inside. She figured that you would need them."

"Thanks." Goku said, but then Vegeta started to stir. "Get back, and don't let him scratch you, whatever you do." Goku frowned, concentrating as he boosted his power level. He only got to Super Saiyan 2 before Vegeta got up, and he screeched and leapt at Gohan, who flew out of his way in fright.

""""What the hell is he doing here? Has he come to stare or something?"""" Vegeta yelled into Goku's head.

""""No he hasn't! Bulma sent him, Vegeta!"""" Goku replied as the final stages of Super Saiyan 3 became visible. "Gohan, don't get scratched!" He yelled out aloud, and Gohan did his best trying to keep out of Vegeta's reach, flying in every direction and barely dodging Vegeta's claws.

""""I'll give him something to stare at if he wants! His own life running out!"""" Vegeta yelled, and Goku started firing ki-balls at him. Vegeta turned his attention to the source of the ki-attacks, and a battle as fierce as the previous one started, each one of the fighters doing there best. Soon Goku had over-powered Vegeta again, and he hit the ground with another sickening smack as Goku landed near a worn out and rather scared Gohan, breathing heavily.

"Here." Gohan said, handing a senzu bean to his dad. Goku ate it gratefully, and sighed as his energy was replenished, then he turned back to normal.

"Are you ok Gohan?" He asked, and Gohan nodded, then looked at the unconscious Vegeta.

"When will he turn back?" Gohan asked.

"At daybreak, when he gets some sunlight on him."

"Well, it's almost 5:30 now, so you shouldn't have long to wait. He'd probably go off if I was here when he changed back, so I'd better get going." Gohan said after checking his watch. "Good luck Dad."

"Thanks Gohan." Goku said, and Gohan took off, headed for home. Goku sat down and sighed, looking at Vegeta's still form, and wondering if he would stay unconscious until daybreak. Unfortunately he didn't, he woke up at roughly 6:15, but this time he did not rush at Goku straight away. Goku started powering up, but he stopped when he reached Super Saiyan 2, and waited for Vegeta to make the first move. Vegeta crouched, wings laying limp in the sand, and his tail curved slightly around him, the tip twitching every now-and-then. It was clear that he was exhausted, but he was doing his best not to show it.

""""Kakarrot, what time is it?"""" He asked.

""""I think it's about twenty-past-six. Dawn shouldn't be too far off, Vegeta."""" Goku replied, and Vegeta turned his head to the east, where the sky was slowly growing lighter. He blinked slowly and sat back on his haunches, then pulled his mouth into a snarl and looked at Goku again.

""""I think I'm getting control of this form, Kakarrot. I'm finding it easier to restrain from attacking you, and by tomorrow night I should be able to change whenever I want to, and have complete control over what I do."""" Vegeta thought to Goku, and Goku nodded and changed back to normal. Suddenly Vegeta stood up and started flying away from Goku, so Goku took to the air and followed him.

""""Vegeta, where are you going?"""" He called out in his mind, but Vegeta did not answer. """"Vegeta?"""" Soon Vegeta flew near an oasis, and Goku realized what he was doing. The sun came up and Vegeta was caught in the rays, and he froze and fell out of the air, hitting the water with a massive splash, immobilized like he was when he had been caught in the moonlight the previous night. He screeched and tried to stand up, but then his body started to twitch and his tail started whipping about, smashing into the water and sending it everywhere, narrowly missing Goku.

""""Kakarrot, it's starting."""" He thought, and screeched again, then his body started to shrink. His skin was the first major change, turning back to a normal tone as his tail shortened, and his muscles shrank also, then he let out another unearthly screech as he thrashed about, his bones slowly becoming smaller to match his body in proportion. Goku winced as he watched, knowing that Vegeta must be going through immense amounts of pain at the moment, but at the same time he found that he could not look away. Vegeta screeched again, but the sound was more like a scream now as his skull returned to normal shape, the fang-like teeth shrinking and the jaws following suit moments later. His tail was completely gone now; he was almost back to his original height, the claws gone from his hands, and his feet and legs were normal looking also. The pupils and whites of his eyes returned, and the turquoise color turned back to the ebony that his eyes usually were as his facial features returned also. His wings were the last things to disappear, making him want to yell in pain as they shrank and were pulled back into his body, then finally it was finished, and he was left almost unconscious, floating in the stirred-up water. He was not embarrassed to not be wearing anything in front of Goku; they were both men after all, and he swam to the surface, gasping for air as his head broke the surface. Goku de-capsulated the capsule, and put the clothes near the edge of the water, then walked away a few meters to see if any of the trees that grew near the oasis had fruit on them. Vegeta soon came out of the water, dried himself with his ki and put the clothes on, then followed Goku's footprints to find the taller Saiyan at the edge of the oasis with an armful of fruit. Goku gave him half and they ate them quickly, then they both took to the air and flew at Super Saiyan back to Capsule Corp.

ChibiVegeta: I've calmed her down enoguh for her to write the replys, so here they are.

Raven: Did I get that right? Your name? Well, no offence if I got it wrong, and I'm sorry. In answer to your point, You are right that Bra did not get training as a child, but it is crucial to my story that sh knows how to do minor attacks, ect. Also, I'm the author, so what I say goes! Cookies to you for your correction!

Olua: Thankyou! Here's chapter 1, I hope you like it!

SSJSpiderfan: Thankyou very much!

Moonlight-6056: Here is the next chapter for you to read!

StarshimmeredDragon: VV: bursts into tears I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE WILL YOU AND AURA FORGIVE ME? CV: Oh shut up already! StarshimmeredDragon, will you please forgive her? I'll be deaf soon, because she has already used three boxes of tissues! sighes and tries to stuff VV's mouth full of anything so she will be quiet. It does not work I'm saying PLEASE here!


	3. An Argument on Loyalties

ViperVegeta: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry that I've taken this long to update, but my computer crashed, and the whole file was lost! I'm doing this on the computer at school right now (screw my overdue IT work) so I'll have to reply to all of the reviews in the next chapter

ChibiVegeta: As always, we don't own this, none of it, in fact, she doesn't even own me. (eyes start to well up.)

VV: Don't worry, I'll always have you anyway. They don't own my imagination.

CV: That's not so bad.

VV: Anyway, I'll reply to any reviews that I've missed out on, in the next chapter, so please wait for me! Also, a note, I've nearly got the next chappie for 'Shocker' ready, so don't give up on me! Please!

CV: Let's stop making them wait, and let them have the story already.

VV: Oh, yeah. Enjoy, People!

Chapter 3.

"Do any of you actually think that I wanted to become this?" Vegeta yelled at the group. Once they had gotten back to Capsule Corp. they had found that Bulma and Chi-Chi had called everyone and told them what had happened, and they had converged on the building to discuss the issue, but it had become a rather heated argument and Vegeta was on the point of blowing something up. "Tell me honestly, do any of you actually think that I _want_ to have to tear open a living creature at least once a week and suck the still warm blood out of it, while it's still alive? While its heart is still beating to force the blood out of it's dying body? I don't! I only became this, only let that _creature_ make me one of them so that it wouldn't hurt or take anyone else! It had Bra by the throat, and it was going to do this to her! I didn't have a God-damn choice!" Vegeta powered up with a yell and shot away, leaving everyone else standing there in a very stunned silence. Unknowingly, he had just bared a very hidden part of himself; that he really did care about his family, though he wouldn't admit it in as many words or show it very often. Goku powered up and followed the ki-trail that Vegeta had left behind him, but Vegeta had flown very fast, and it took him almost ten minutes to find where he had gone. He landed in the forest on the side of the mountain, and found Vegeta sitting in a tree, scowling and throwing a ki-ball at the nearby trees intermittently.

"Vegeta?" Goku called, and Vegeta turned his scowl in Goku's direction.

"What do you want, Kakarrot?" He growled.

"Um," Goku rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "How do you know so much about Vampires?" Vegeta rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Kakarrot, when I was under Frieza's rule I had to purge Vammit. It was one of the most dangerous missions that needed to be done, and I was the only one who even considered taking it. The planet could only be approached at a certain time in it's lunar cycle, or I would have been scratched and eaten, so I memorized every single piece of information that was in the databanks. I still remember all of it, and I'm even fluent in Vammitian, their language." Vegeta explained, and Goku 'oh'ed quietly, then flew up and landed in the tree next to him.

"How come you're out in daylight? I thought that Vampires turned into dust in the daytime if they weren't covered up."

"That is just a legend that was made by the humans because Vampires tried to stay hidden so they wouldn't be hunted. But I will turn into dust if I drink blood from an animal that is already dead, so I can only drink from an animal while it's still alive." Vegeta sighed, and Goku looked disgusted.

"That is gross!"

"You think I am going to enjoy it? Like crap!" Vegeta exclaimed. Suddenly the whites and pupils in his eyes disappeared, and they turned turquoise.

"Uh…Vegeta?" Goku said tentatively, and Vegeta looked at him, then turned back to normal.

"Just practicing." He said, smirking at the look on Goku's face. He did it again and opened his mouth, feeling the length of his top canine teeth, which had become almost 2 inches long.

"Wow…" Goku breathed as Vegeta turned back again, then they flew out of the tree, back to Capsule Corp. No-one was outside when they got back, but Bulma greeted them at the door.

"Chi-Chi wants you to go straight back to your home for lunch, Goku." She said, and he immediately took off. "Vegeta are you hungry?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure, that's all. I thought maybe that you would only drink blood from now on, or something." Bulma said, and got a scowl from Vegeta.

"I still need to eat, Woman, It's not like I'm the 'living dead' or anything. I'm still Saiyan, I just need to have blood every now and then." Vegeta said. "When will lunch be ready?"

"In about ten minutes. Why don't you go and talk to Trunks and Bra. They've been plaguing me with questions about last night, and I haven't been able to answer them." Bulma prompted, and Vegeta rolled his eyes, but went into the living room. He found Bra and Trunks sitting patiently on the lounge, and he sighed, but went and sat between them. Bra crawled onto his lap, but strangely he didn't mind.

"Daddy, is this because of that Acura guy?" Bra asked, and he nodded.

"Acura was a Vampire, Bra, and he made me one of them."

"Why, Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Acura was going to kill Bra, but I bargained with him, and he took me instead."

"Why?"

"Because I destroyed his race, and I blew up his planet."

"Like Frieza blew up Vegeta-sei?"

"Yes." Vegeta said, then a thought occurred to him. _Am I no different than Frieza? I had to blow up planets too, so that makes me just as evil as him._ He shuddered at the thought.

"Daddy, will you show us?" Bra asked, and he considered her request. It couldn't hurt, it was not like he was actually going to bite them, just show them. He closed his eyes, concentrating, then when he opened them Bra gasped. They were turquoise again, and then he opened his mouth and showed them his teeth.

"Holy crap!" Trunks breathed, and Vegeta smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't speak like that." He said, and Bra giggled. His voice sounded strange because of the shape of his teeth, and it caught Bulma's attention.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?" She said, then she saw his face. "Oh my goodness!" She walked forward and shooed Bra and Trunks away from him. "Your lunch is ready." She said to them and they raced each other to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to bite them, if that's what you're thinking." Vegeta said as he stood up, frowning.

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking about designing a fabric of some sort so that when you change into that creature, or whatever, you will have something to wear when you change back." Bulma said, looking at him thoughtfully. She reached out and touched his teeth, and he jerked away from her. "What?"

"Don't." Vegeta said, then turned back to normal.

"Why?" Bulma asked, confused.

"I don't need tempting, I'm hungry enough as it is." Vegeta said, then went into the kitchen to eat his lunch. Bulma, who had eaten as she prepared their lunch, went to her lab to start working on the fabric. She wanted it done as soon as possible for him, and it might be a new patent for Capsule Corp. Suddenly she was very excited about it and rushed to the lab, and she didn't come out again until the alarm went off for her to start making dinner, but Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

"Trunk's, can you sense Vegeta anywhere?" Bulma asked the boy as he walked past the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's…in the forest…I think." Trunks said slowly, concentrating.

"Will you go and get him please?" Bulma asked, and Trunks went to the door and flew off. Bulma sighed, but concentrated on the food she was preparing. Meanwhile, Trunks was closing in on Vegeta's ki-signature.

"Dad?" He called when he landed close to the place his father seemed to be. "Dad, where are you?" He heard a movement behind him and spun around, sliding into a defensive stance at the same time. He was a little bit scared when Vegeta didn't answer, but he didn't let it show on his face, setting it into a frown as he looked around. "Dad, come on, this isn't funny." Trunks called, and suddenly Vegeta landed on the ground behind him with a _thump._

"What are you doing out here, boy?" Vegeta asked as he stood up, Trunks spun around to face him, and the look on Trunk's face turned into one of absolute terror. Vegeta had changed like he had earlier, with his eyes turquoise and his teeth grown long, but there was a bit of blood on his face. He wiped it away, and turned back to normal. "I was hunting." He said to Trunks, and the boy relaxed a bit.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner was almost ready." Trunks said. "But I guess you wouldn't be hungry, would you?"

"No, I'm not." Vegeta replied. "Tell your mother that I won't be back for a while, probably not till after midnight."

"Ok." Trunks said, a little downcast. "Why?"

"I'll be hunting most of the night. Now that I'm a Vampire I need blood to survive, Trunks."

"Oh." Trunks replied, and Vegeta changed back to the Vampire form. "Dad, does it hurt when you change like that?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well it looks like it does, that's all." Trunks said, then lifted into the air and headed back home. Vegeta looked at the ki-trail that he had left behind, then turned and walked back into the forest.

ViperVegeta: Please, don't give up on me people. I want to write, and I want your reviews, even flamers. If you hate my story, tell me why! I need to know so I know exactly how to hate yours! Not really, but I do want to know!

ChibiVegeta: Shut up already.

VV: No, you shut up! (kisses him on the cheek.) (chibi runs off, looking disgusted.)


	4. Starting to Get Used to It

ViperVegeta: Oh, oh my goodness do I feel bad. It's been what, several months since I last posted for this story? (hides behind chair) Please don't hurt me! I want you to still be reading this story, please don't give up on me because I haven't posted!

**Aseret Kitsune: **Here's the new chappie! Once again, my apologies for the wait!

**Moonlight-6056: **I'm hoping to be able to play on people's sympathies even more! But we all love our Vegeta! grin And BTW, everything is now finally ok!

**Anorake:** Whew! Hey, you like Vampires? Cool! I like them too! (well duh, otherwise i would have written about him turning into a chihuahua wouldn't I!)

**Star-Shimmered-Dragon: **Chibi's behiving now, thanks for your advice on controlling him! Here's the new chappie!

**Raccly: **I'm not totally good at doing straight-type relationships, my apologies! I can try it for you, fi you want me to, but I'm a SemeGoku-UkeVegeta girl! yay uke Vegeta! grin BTW, it's ok if you're a nerd. I am too! I've read hundreds of fics, and i've become so obsessed that I turned my anime-hating little sister into a fanfic writer! She's trying her hand/keyboard at a Mild fanfic right now, and it just might get posted under my name! It's going to be a Goku/Vegeta fic (thank Goodness she's an UkeVegeta fan too!)

**Cate:** Thank you for the tips. This was mostly written while I was learning to write my own stories, so it won't always be great. My later fics are much more developed, I've (non-egotistic) become a better writer since I began this story, so I hope the next few chapters are better-written than the first few were!

* * *

**Note to EVERYONE from Viper-Vegeta:** I've finished drafting this story! It's most definitely set to be at least twenty chapters long! I won't hold out on you anymore, faithful readers!

* * *

Chapter 4.

Within two weeks Bulma had come up with a formula for the material that she wanted, and she had it made into a bodysuit that was very similar to the one Vegeta had been wearing when he had first come to Earth.

"It is actually rather comfortable." He said when he had put it on. "But will it work?"

"That's why it's just you and me in here, Vegeta. In case it doesn't," Bulma replied. She had gotten the helper-droids to clear out a large space in her lab, now that the fabric was ready to be tested. "Now, can you control how far you change?"

"Yes. It is rather easy, actually."

"Then try not to go too far the first time, ok?" Bulma cautioned, and Vegeta rolled his eyes, then closed them in concentration. Bulma stepped back, and after a moment the wings exploded from his back and the top part of the bodysuit was shredded, but it quickly 're-grew' into its original shape, leaving two slits in the back for the wings to poke through. Bulma squealed in fright -she hadn't seen him change yet- but Vegeta stopped there, and opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked, then looked at the wings and smirked. He rose into the air, then folded the wings along his back like a bat, but he still had to stay 10 feet off the ground, and the tips of his wings brushed the floor.

"Oh my goodness, they're huge!" Bulma exclaimed, then she started writing notes on a clipboard, and Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

"Now what?" He asked her.

"Hang on…" Bulma muttered, still writing. "Ok, can you go back to normal from there?"

"Hmmm." Vegeta concentrated for a moment, then the wings shrank back into his back. Bulma winced, than he landed and she walked forward to see what the material was doing. The slits re-grew together, and after a few moments it was as if nothing had happened to it. Bulma smiled as she recorded the results, and Vegeta was admittedly surprised.

"Now, will you transform all the way?" Bulma asked and Vegeta nodded, so she stepped back and he rose into the air again, then started the transformation. First the wings reappeared, then the tail as his skin changed color, and then his body and muscles grew until he was 10 feet tall again as the claws reappeared. The bodysuit was completely destroyed by this stage. The last thing to change was his skull, his jaws growing longer and his teeth lengthening as well, and his eyes turned turquoise as his hair and ears changed. He found that he could fly without needing to move his wings, but he couldn't use ki-attacks in this form, and he hovered for a moment, folded his wings along his back again, then landed with a _thud_ and crouched. Bulma just stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, then she walked forward to see him better. "Vegeta, can you talk at all?" She asked, and he shook his head from side to side slowly. "Oh. Ok, then." Bulma started writing again as she went back to where she had been, then turned and smiled. "Ok, you can turn back now." She said, and he did so. Starting with his body, he shrank as his skin returned to normal and the shape of his skull returned. The material worked better than before, regenerating so fast that it did not seem as though anything had happened to it, or him. Bulma almost whooped in triumph, but didn't, and Vegeta smiled to himself.

"I have to admit, this is excellent material, Woman." He said as he walked over to her, smiling, then he kissed her when he reached her. "Very nice indeed."

"Thank-you." Bulma laughed, then Vegeta stepped back from her.

"You will have to make me quite a few of these." He said, and Bulma nodded.

"Yes, you're right. You will probably have to wear one under all of your clothes from now on, so you will need some more. Keep that one on for now, I've got some spare material that I can make them from, but you will have to take a capsule of spare clothes with you to put on when you change back." Bulma said, and Vegeta put on the shirt and jeans that he had brought with him over the bodysuit.

"Make some of them short-sleeved, ok?" He asked, and Bulma made a few more notes on her clipboard. "I am going to go and spar with Kakarrot, that way I can get used to fighting in that form." Vegeta said as he left the lab, and Bulma smiled.

"Tell me what it's like after you change back, because I need to know what it'll do after you've been fighting for a while. It might shrink, or change color or something, ok?" Bulma called out before the door had shut, then activated the helper-droids to clean up the lab and put everything back where it was supposed to be. Meanwhile, Vegeta had flown very fast, and was almost at Goku's home within a minute. He found Goku sitting outside in the sun, smiling as he watched Trunks and Goten spar not far away, and Vegeta landed near him to watch for a few moments also.

"They're getting better, aren't they?" Goku said, and Vegeta smirked as Trunks pounded Goten into the dirt.

"Bulma developed some sort of fabric that regenerates itself when I change back from the Terynn form." Vegeta said, and Goku smiled as Goten knocked Trunks into a tree.

"Can I try and fight you like that again? It could be an interesting experience if you are in control." Goku said, looking at Vegeta with one eyebrow raised, and Vegeta smiled.

"Ok, then." They flew away from the house to a small clearing near the edge of the woods, and Vegeta removed his jacket and pants, leaving the bodysuit visible, then started the change as Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Within a few moments the fight was raging, and Goku found that Vegeta's speed was almost an even match for his own at that level.

""""Vegeta, you've got speed on your side in this form, despite how big you are."""" Goku telepathed to him, nearly getting clawed.

""""And for once you have the advantage in being shorter that your opponent, Kakarrot."""" Vegeta remarked, then knocked Goku to the ground with his tail, leaving a large trench in the dirt. Their fight was sending small tremors through the ground, and soon Trunks and Goten had stopped their spar to watch them.

""""Can you hear normally, Vegeta?"""" Goku asked as he threw some ki-balls at Vegeta.

""""Yes I can, Kakarrot. I just can't talk. This body was not designed for verbal communication."""" Vegeta snapped his mouth shut near Goku, and nearly impaled him with his teeth.

""""Hey! Watch it, Vegeta!"""" Goku exclaimed, then started gathering energy in his hands. Vegeta did not try to dodge the Kamehameha Wave, instead he wrapped his wings around his top half and crouched so they created a shield around him. Goku poured as much energy as he could into the attack, but when he stopped Vegeta had a small, smoking burn on his wings, and that was it. Goku hadn't even put a hole in them.

"Holy crap!" Trunks exclaimed from the sidelines, and Goten echoed him.

""""We've got an audience!"""" Goku telepathed, and Vegeta moved his wings aside to look at the boys.

"That is so cool! You didn't even have to dodge him, Dad!" Trunks called out, and Vegeta turned his attention back to Goku just in time to duck away from a kick. He stood upright and swung out with his claws, hitting Goku in the chest and pinning him to the ground. He hadn't cut him though, and though Goku tried to get out from underneath his claws, it proved impossible to do.

""""Vegeta, let go!"""" Goku said into his mind, and Vegeta lifted the massive claw off him, then started the change back to normal. The material worked as well as it had the first time, 'growing' back into it's original shape as quickly as before, and when Vegeta did not 'ungrow' his wings immediately the material compensated again, creating two slits for them to poke through. Finally he let them shrink and disappear, and the slits in the material disappeared also. When he was properly redressed he walked over to Trunks and smacked him on the back of the head.

"I thought I told you not to speak like that?" He growled. "Just because I do sometimes it doesn't mean you are allowed to."

"What do you mean 'sometimes', Vegeta?" Goku remarked, and Vegeta turned to him with a smirk and started another spar.

* * *

**Viper-Vegeta: **Stay faithful, please! Continue to read and review and I will continue to post as often as I can!


End file.
